Quantum 1/2
by Kayko
Summary: A crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Quamtum leap. See what happens when Sam leaps into the body of Ranma. Rated PG because there is some cursing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Quantum leap I'm doing this purely for fun  
  
Prenote: You do need to know the basic story line of Quantum Leap, but for all you people out there who have never seen the show here is a quick rundown.  
  
Sam - genius; he leaps in and out time taking the place of people in their time. He looks and sounds like the person he leaps into.  
  
Al - Sam's friend who lives in the real time but appears as a hologram to Sam, small children and animals. He is the only connection Sam has to his own time.  
  
Ziggy - is the super computer with a female personality that Sam created. Don't ask me what it stands for, but it's the device that gives the statistics and leaps Sam(I think)  
  
Gushy - one of the operators in the future who works with Al. He's always describe as a short man with bad breath.  
  
There I hope that will do. Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A blue light surrounded a young Japanese boy with a pigtail. He opened his eyes and looked up right when he heard, "RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
"Oh boy," Sam said as a huge mallet smashed down on his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quantum ½  
  
A Ranma ½ and Quantum Leap crossover.  
  
by Kayko  
  
A door of light opened and white man about 60 years old walked out. He looked around the room and saw Sam lying down on a futon with a towel on his head.  
  
"Looks like you've seen better days."  
  
"Al, where am I?" Sam asked sitting up.  
  
"Well, the date is May 10, 2002. Your name is Ranma Saotome. Your are a high school student at Furinkan High in Nerima, Japan and… He hit the small colored machine in his hand, ...and who is engaged to an Akane Tendo. Again he hit the machine producing a strange sound. You are also engaged to Ukyo Kuonji, and a Chinese Amazon named Shampoo. Ooh an Amazon, and…. He hit the machine again, some girl named Kodachi."  
  
"Al, are you kidding? This guy has four finance's? How does that happen?" Sam asked standing up and walking over the door. As Sam continued out to the hallway he searched for the bathroom. Al continued to talk.  
  
"Well apparently his father, Genma, engaged him to one of his friend's daughters before he was born. That one is Akane. Then, when he was six his father engaged him to the daughter of an Okonomiyaki chef, Ukyo Kuonji. Umm…Shampoo, the Chinese Amazon, is his fiancé because of some Chinese Amazon by law. The last one, Kodachi, engaged herself to him."  
  
"Wow, poor kid."  
  
"Poor kid? He's got the choice of four women. This kid has it made!"  
  
Sam wandered out of the bedroom and located the bathroom. He walked inside and headed for the sink and mirror. In the mirror stared at the face of Ranma Saotome, a handsome Japanese boy with dark hair and blue gray eyes. He looked at the pigtail and rubbed his head where the girl with mallet hit him. With his swiss cheese memory caused by leaping he would often forget many things in his life. What he looked like was never one of them. It seemed like forever since he seen his own blue eyes stare back at him.  
  
"So why am I here?" He asked his hologram friend as he turned on the water.  
  
"Don't know yet, but there's something strange here, it says that this kid turns into a red-headed girl."  
  
"What is he some kind of cross dresser?"  
  
"No…he's not a cross dresser but…"  
  
As Al smacked the machine in his hand Sam reached down and scooped up a handful of cold water. After splashing his face he opened his eyes and stood there disbelieving. Before he was in the body of a handsome black haired young man, now stared back at him was beautiful red headed girl.  
  
"Whoa, you are a looker."  
  
"Al, what just happened?"  
  
"Well, as it seems this guy is cursed."  
  
"Cursed?"  
  
"Cursed."  
  
"Curses do not exist."  
  
"Well apparently they do. Ziggy says here that cold water turns him into girl and hot water turns him back into a guy. Also says that his father turns into a panda bear."  
  
"Oh boy, what kind of place did I leap into?"  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Ranma?" A young woman asked as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Sam turned around and looked at the girl with short brown hair, "Umm…"  
  
"Her name is Nabiki Tendo, second born." Al said.  
  
"Uh…hi Nabiki?"  
  
"Gee Ranma, it's almost if you don't want to see me."  
  
"No, that's not it, it's... it's"  
  
"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, it's not that I blame you. Do you have my money?"  
  
"Uh money?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, even through it comes naturally to you. But if you don't have it, you don't have it."  
  
"Uh, I guess I don't have it?"  
  
"Well keep in mind every day that your late the price goes up," she said with a smile walking out of the room.  
  
"Al, does Ziggy have anything else on this guy?"  
  
"Yes, this kid is some kind of a hot shot martial artist. At six his father took him on a ten year training trip."  
  
"Ten years?"  
  
"Yeah, oh it also says that this kid not only has four fiancee's, but others are also trying to kill him."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No, so be careful. I'm going to ask the kid in the waiting room. Go make nice nice with the family."  
  
"Hurry up Al."  
  
"Will do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked in circles in the white room around the table he woke up on. He was wearing a white jumper and he had no idea where he was. What freaked him out more was when he looked in the mirrored tabletop he didn't see himself. He saw what looked about a forty year old white man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was losing his mind, that's what he thought. They finally put him in the nut house.  
  
"Hello! Hey! Is somebody out there!" He yelled, but there was no answer.  
  
He continued to walk when a door opened on the far wall. An older white guy with a cigar in hand came through.  
  
"Wh..who are you?" He asked getting into a defensive position.  
  
"Hey ya kid, everything all right? Now, now, you don't need to be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
  
Ranma said nothing, but looked at the strange man.  
  
"Are ya gonna answer my question?"  
  
"Umm, what was the question?" Ranma said relaxing his stance slightly.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess considering I have no idea where the hell I am or who you are?"  
  
"All righty then, have a seat."  
  
Ranma crossed his arms over his chest, "No thank you, I'll rather stand."  
  
"Eh, have it your way," he said waving his cigar. "So kid,"  
  
"My name is Ranma Saotome." He interrupted sternly.  
  
"Yes I know, Ranma Saotome, studies marital arts from the Anything Goes style. Only son of Genma and Nodoka. Engaged to a Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo and a Kodachi." Al said, looking up from the machine in his hand.  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"Well, Ranma, basically you're here in the future while my friend, Sam, has taken your place in your time."  
  
"Why has he taken my place?"  
  
"Simply put, something is going to happen to you that will change your life drastically."  
  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"  
  
Al walked around the confused boy. "That would be a bad thing. I have to ask you a question. What is your worst fear?" He asked taking a puff of his cigar.  
  
"My worst fear? I don't know, like death or something?"  
  
"Okay, let me narrow it down a little. Do you have Ailurophobe?"  
  
"Ailurowhata?"  
  
"Ailurophobe, a fear of cats?"  
  
"Umm…well…"  
  
"Okay, then you won't mind if I bring in my cat Fluffy in?" Al said pressing a button on the hand held computer. The next thing heard was the door opening and the sounds "Meows" from right outside. Ranma's eyes grew wide and his pigtail started to raise in fear.  
  
"So are you afraid or not?" Al asked.  
  
"YES! YES! CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!"  
  
"Thank you, now that wasn't so hard?" Al pushed a button, the mewing stopped and the door closed.  
  
Ranma collected himself, "Okay, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Sorry kid, just had to make sure. Why don't you make yourself comfortable, can never tell how long you'll be in here."  
  
Ranma took a seat on the white table top, "Ah man, nobody's gonna believe this."  
  
As Al began to leave he turned and said, "No they won't."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Because you won't remember."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked, but Al walked out of the white room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam walked down the stairs of the house. He still had no idea why he had leaped into this boy and he just knew it was going to get stranger. He heard voices so he decided to head that way. Sam walked into the dinning area. Sitting at table was an older looking man with a black mustache reading a newspaper. The girl named Nabiki, who he had talked to a few minutes ago. Another man wearing a white cloth on his head and glasses. Then sitting, with a seat in between her and the man wearing glasses was the girl who hit him before. Sam reluctantly sat down in the empty seat between the two. As he sat a slightly older attractive girl came from the kitchen carrying something that smelled good.  
  
"Oh, Father, your friend Mr. Yoshi called."  
  
"Thank you Kasumi, I will call him after dinner."  
  
Kasumi started to dish out the meal and hand them out. The man next to Sam dug right in. Shoving the food into his mouth. Sam was handed a plate, but simply put it down and began to eat. Nothing that a normal human being would do at dinner, but this is Ranma. If he wasn't shoving food down his throat, it usually meant he was sick.  
  
"Ranma are you feeling well?" Kasumi asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Sam answered. He looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What?" He asked, but nobody answered. Suddenly a squeal was heard outside.  
  
"Oh P-chan." Akane said getting up and going out side. "There's my cutie pie." She said coming back to the table with a small black pig in her arms. Sam looked at the pig and how it cuddled up to the girl, but he turned back to his dish and continued to eat."  
  
"Ranma?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes?" He said looking up.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something?" She said quietly.  
  
"Umm, sure." Sam extended his hand and patted P-Chan on the head. "Nice pig." Then went back to eating. Everyone stared at Ranma. Even Ryoga was shocked and confused.  
  
"Akane, I think you hit him to hard this time. He's gone nuts." Nabiki stated.  
  
"What? No I'm fine." Sam said.  
  
"But…"  
  
Just as Nabiki was going to rebuttal a loud crash was heard in the back yard. Seconds later a purple haired Chinese girl holding a white box ran through the door.  
  
"Aiyah!" She yelled. "Shampoo bring food for husband."  
  
"Oh no you don't sugar!" A long brown hair girl with a giant spatula strapped to her back followed. "Ranma honey is going to eat my cooking!"  
  
"Huh?" Sam said, but didn't have time to react. The two girls clomped on to each of his arms trying to feed him.  
  
"Here eat this, you like."  
  
"NO way! Here."  
  
"Oh boy." Is all Sam could say.  
  
Akane looked over at Ranma in disgust. "If he wants to have them hanging on him, that's fine with me." She thought as she fed P-chan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga was happy, he was in the arms of the girl he loved and Ranma was preoccupied with Shampoo and Ukyo. He looked over at Ranma and laughed to himself. "Soon Akane I will show you how much I love you." He thought.  
  
A door of light opened up in the dinning room and Al stepped out with a smoking cigar in his mouth. Ryoga's eyes went wide. Was he seeing things? Was this a ghost?  
  
Al went over to Sam who was struggling from being torn apart.  
  
"Ohh…this reminds me of the time I dated the Carslon twins, Jan and Pam. Ah those two could do this thing with their tongues."  
  
"Al." Sam whispered and gave him a look.  
  
Now Ryoga was confused, more so then normally. He saw the man in the room, but nobody else did, except for Ranma. Ryoga couldn't take it anymore something was up. So he did what he could do in his current state, he squealed.  
  
"BEWW BEWWW BEWWW!" He struggled in Akane's arms.  
  
"P-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
"BEWWWW!" He jumped from her arms and ran towards to the man. He charged but went right through him. Now he was freaked. He must be a ghost.  
  
"Hey what's up with the pig?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Hey Sam I didn't know they had a pet pig. Hey piggy piggy. You know Sam I'm in the mood for some bacon now."  
  
"BEWW BEWW BEWW BEWW BWEEEEEEWWWW!!!!"  
  
"Hey I think he understood me, do you think he can understand English."  
  
"Al, go." Sam muttered in English.  
  
"What did you say Ranma dear?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Errr, nothing." He replied in Japanese.  
  
"Okay Sam I'm going to go. Meet me in the Ranma's room."  
  
Sam just nodded.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ryoga asked himself. "Why was this guy calling Ranma Sam, and how come Ranma could hear him? I have to go change."  
  
"Ranma what did you do to P-chan?" Akane accused him.  
  
"Nothing!" Sam replied.  
  
"Come here baby," Akane said scooping the little black pig in her arms but the little black pig refused to stay. He began to struggle out of the arms of the women he loved and took off.  
  
"P-chan what is wrong with you!" Akane yelled after her pet.  
  
Sam tore his arms away from the two girls. "Umm I have to go to the bathroom." He got up and went to his room. He closed the door behind him and wiped his forehead and released a "Phew!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh Sam how could you resist those girls?" Al asked.  
  
"Al, tell me you have something?"  
  
"Ah, but of course."  
  
"Okay why am I here?"  
  
"Ziggy says that Ranma ends up in a mental intuition and never gets out. As a result Akane marries some guy who cheats on her without her knowledge. Ranma's father goes into a depression and gives up on life. That Chinese Amazon ends up deported. That Kodachi chick tries to break him out of the nuthouse and ends up there herself. Nothing is known about Ukyo. She disappears and nobody hears from her again."  
  
"Okay so what happens to cause him to end up in a institution."  
  
"Well, Ranma is extreme Ailurophobic."  
  
"Cats?"  
  
"Yea, cats. Anyway tomorrow sometime in the afternoon a bunch a science geeks, who are some real geeks."  
  
"Al."  
  
"Anyway, they have this thing for Akane, which half the school does. Did you know that she used to fight off most of the boys because if they beat her in combat, then they could date her? That Kuno guy made sure of it."  
  
"That's crazy if she wanted to date them, why didn't she just date them?"  
  
"Well, that Kuno guy would beat the living crap out of them."  
  
"Oh, but what do these geeks have to do with Ranma."  
  
"Since they want Akane, they decided to get Ranma out of the way. So they got a bunch of cats and cause Ranma to be lock in a room with them. The walls and door were reinforced so he couldn't get out. Needless to say he went into a fit and never recovered."  
  
"But if Ranma is some kind of hot shot marital artist, shouldn't he be able to break down the door even if they were reinforced."  
  
"Ahh, now there is the key. We think he is drugged and that resulted in him not being functional. Hell he was probably so drugged up that the cats must of seem huge to him and freaky. (* Al laughs*) Reminds me of the 60's."  
  
"Al." Sam said with a disapproving look.  
  
"Hey we all did a little experimenting  
  
"Anyway, avoiding the drugs I can handle, but what if one of those rivals you spoke about before comes after me… I mean Ranma. I know martial arts, but style is going to be different, aren't they going to notice?"  
  
"Yes, they will, so you will have to avoid a fight. Try your best."  
  
"I'll have to."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go." Al said as he opened the white door.  
  
"Hey Al?"  
  
"Yeah Sam?"  
  
"I didn't know I could speak Japanese."  
  
"Yea, and French, Spanish and of course English. Oh by the way that will come in handy for tomorrow's test."  
  
"Test?"  
  
"Yea, they have a English Language test first period tomorrow, don't give him a perfect score. Just a nice passing grade."  
  
"Will do Al." Sam smiled as Al walked through the white glowing door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga wondered the hall of the Tendo's upstairs. He looked at the floorboards with growing anger. "Damn it Saotome, where are you!"  
  
"I'm right here." Sam said walking up behind the bandanna-wearing boy.  
  
"Okay Ranma, just what is going on?" Ryoga said grabbing Sam's collar on the red Chinese shirt."  
  
"Uh, nothing is going on." Sam said trying to hide the fact he didn't know this guy.  
  
"Okay then, are you going to deny at some weird old man was talking to you downstairs?"  
  
Sam tried to keep the look of question on his face. He couldn't give away the fact that he leaped into Ranma's life. "I have no Idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Ahhhh! You do to! You heard it when the old man said he was in the mood for bacon!"  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about. You probably dreamt it or something."  
  
"AHHH!!! I DID NOT!" Ryoga yelled taking a swing at Sam.  
  
Luckily Sam ducked just in time. Ryoga's fist ended up embedded into the wall.  
  
"Ranma prepare to DIE!" Ryoga bellowed and went after Sam again. At the same time Al popped up again and witnessed the display of punch and dodge.  
  
"Al, help me." Sam mouthed.  
  
Al looked at his hand held computer and pressed a few buttons. "Okay buddy-boy, head for the bathroom."  
  
"…?"  
  
"Trust me Sam, get him into the bathroom and splash some cold water on him."  
  
"Cold water? You mean…"  
  
"RANMA! STOP ACTING LIKE A GIRL AND FIGHT ME!!"  
  
Sam ducked and blocked as hard as he could, leading the angry teen into the bathroom. A few more steps and he would be close enough to the sink. Sam dodged another right hook and Ryoga hit the sink a full force. The pipes exploded sending water to spray all over Ryoga and Ramna. Al quickly departed from the scene by stepping into the hologram door. "See ya later Sam."  
  
Now in the bathroom stood an out of breath wet red haired girl and one pissed off black pig. Ryoga growled at Ranma and started to bit her leg.  
  
"Ouch! Stop that! Hey Stop!" Sam said grabbing the pig by the bandanna.  
  
"So that explains a lot, you're P-chan. Huh?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Ranma look what you did to the bathroom! Honestly can't you control yourself? Picking on a poor defensless pig. And why are you holding him as if you don't know who he is. Of course he's P-chan, who'd else did you think it was, Ryoga?" Akane said as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Ryoga's eyes flew open hoping to the gods she didn't know. "Oh, God Please don't know!!!" Ryoga yelled in his head.  
  
"Now, stop teasing my little P-chan," she said as she walked over and grabbed the pig from Ranma.  
  
"Ummm.."  
  
"Is that all you have to say? Honestly, why don't you tell Ukyo and Shampoo to go home, it's late and we have school," Akane said turning her back and walking out with a relieved pig in her arms. "And turn off that water so are bills don't go through the roof."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun trickled in through the window as if it was flowing down from a stream. The curtains swayed softly in the morning breeze. Sam slept peacefully until a bucket full of iced cold water came crashing down on him.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Come on Ranma. What? Did you forget about your morning sparing session?"  
  
The soaking wet girl stared blankly at the bald man.  
  
"Let's go, change back and meet me outside." He said handing him a kettle of hot water.  
  
Sam studied the man in front of him. He was tall, bald and loud. "How did this kid manage to have a normal childhood?" Sam thought. "No, there is nothing normal about this whole situation. I have been in some weird spots, but a sex changing martial artiest, definitely tops the cake."  
  
"Ready or not boy!" Genma yelled starting his attack against his son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nabiki watched the display in her back yard, like every morning Ranma and his father would spar. However, this time it was different. Ranma wasn't as cocky and wasn't attacking.  
  
"What's wrong with you boy!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Sam replied dodging a kick to the gut.  
  
Al popped in and walked right in-between the two fighting. "Whoa! I think I'll step over here. Hey Sam! You are gonna have to fight back, or they are going to think something is wrong."  
  
Sam nodded, knowing he had to or it would blow his cover. He took a deep breath and studied the movements of Ranma's father. He saw a pattern in how he was attacking and went in to attack. To Sam's surprise, this boy's body was agile and fast. He somehow managed a back flip kick, one where he never performed in his life. The change of attack threw Genma off, causing to be kicked again and landing into the koi pond. Out emerged a growling panda that sneered at Ranma and went inside.  
  
Sam stood there amazed. "How did I do that Al?"  
  
"Well, apparently you have picked up some of the kids ability's"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
  
"Akane why is Ranma out there talking to himself?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"I have no idea? He's been acting really strange lately."  
  
"I think you really did hit him to hard last time."  
  
"hhmmmm…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remember, beware any unfamiliar food. Keep an eye on your own lunch bag. You will have to be on your wit's end. Don't get drugged."  
  
"Will do Al." Sam smiled.  
  
"See you later Sam." Al said opening the door and stepped through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lunch time. Thank goodness. This Ranma kid has some strange life. Besides Ryoga, a guy named Kuno came after me this morning. He was easy to beat, just one kick and he was down. But, trying to avoid those two girls, Ukyo and Shampoo, it has been interesting. Not to mention trying to talk to Akane. I don't know why, but I have a feeling she is more important to this kid then the rest. However, her tempter could use a little improving." Sam thought to himself as he ate the lunch Kasumi had packed for him. He didn't eat anything that was given to him, he just throw it out without anyone noticing. He couldn't afford for the science geeks to think he wasn't drugged. So he started to act affected. He acted if was becoming tired, bobbing his head like what you do in a boring class. Not five minutes after he began "acting" the science geeks jumped him. He tried not to fight to hard, but just enough to convince he was Ranma.  
  
The geeks grabbed Ranma and gagged him hitting on the head with a blunt object. They dragged him over to the closet of the science lab located on the third floor. As Sam was tossed into the small room, he began to wake up."  
  
Hey! What the Hell!" He yelled as he heard the sounds of clicking, geek laughter and sounds of footsteps running away. One of the geeks, Herman, clumsily ran into the counter were a Bunsen burner was heating a test tube, from the class before. A student must of left it on in the last classs. Not knowing what he knocked over, Herman ran because he didn't want to be in the room when Ranma broke free. The substance spilled conveniently leaving a trail to the Oxygen tank next the counter.  
  
(Author jumps in and justifies this last paragraph: I need the lab to blow. So ff you have a better way for the lab to blow up then by all means you write it for me.)  
  
Sam ripped the gag of his mouth and heard the familiar cry of the cat, "meow's."  
  
"Okay Al, where are you?" Sam said brushing himself off.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"How do I get out of here?"  
  
The blue flame of the Bunsen burner heated the surface of the counter top. The flammable substance spilled only moments before started to ignite. In seconds the science room was filled with smoke.  
  
"Uh….Sam go duck and cover in the far corner."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is going to be an explosion."  
  
"Oh boy." Sam went in the corner of the closet and tucked himself into a ball. Just in time to hear the huge roar or the blast.  
  
The third floor science room blew up, causing glass shards to fall to the school grounds. Students screamed as the flames violently waved out the window. Akane watched, along with the other students, as the science room burned away.  
  
"Oh shit man! That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothing, He's Ranma, he'll get out."  
  
"Yeah, but he's drugged."  
  
"Oh yea….oh well."  
  
Akane over heard the conversation of the science club and it began to register that Ranma was inside the school, drugged. She ran up to the group and grabbed Herman by the shirt.  
  
"Where is Ranma?" She demanded.  
  
"…" Herman said nothing.  
  
"Where is HE!"  
  
"He's in the closet in the science room."  
  
"Why is he drugged."  
  
"…"  
  
"WHY!"  
  
"Because we need him to be weak so he couldn't get away from…." Herman trailed off.  
  
"FROM WHAT!"  
  
"From the cats," Herman weakly said, avoiding Akane's eyes.  
  
"Oh my God!" Akane let go of the geek's shirt and ran into the building. She could hear the sounds of the fire trucks approaching, but she had to get to Ranma before it was to late.  
  
"Sam! You alright?"  
  
"Yeah Al, just a little shaken. *Cough* Cough* "Smokes leaking in. The fire is must be close to the door," Sam said as he felt the wood.  
  
"Sam, here! You can climb out this way. Al pointed the ventilation shaft above his head.  
  
"Better then the alternative." Sam said knocking the screen out of the way and hoisting himself up. "Oh wait." He said jumping back down.  
  
"Sam what are you doing."  
  
"I forgot something." Sam said picking up the two cats and lifting them to the vent. Then picked up the last one. "Now I can go."  
  
Sam jumped up and crawled through the metal shaft. He tried to avoid the hot spots, indicating where the fire was. The cats followed Sam as if he was their mother. He found a good spot to jump and landed safely on the ground.  
  
"Okay we just need to get out of here." He said picking up the cats.  
  
"Uh oh Sam!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"History is changing. It's say here that Akane dies in this fire."  
  
"What!"  
  
"She must have found out that Ranma was trapped and came to help."  
  
"Al, go find her."  
  
"Gushy! Position me on Akane. NOW!" Al disappeared and reappeared right outside the science room. Akane lay unconscious on the floor. The smoke was started engulf her.  
  
"Gushy! Center me on Sam!" Al reappeared in front of Sam who was in the process of bringing the cats to the window. "Sam! Akane is right out side the science room, you got to hurry!"  
  
"Right!" Sam kicked in the window and threw the cats out. Hoping they would end up in the tree below. He looked at Al who had a panic look. "Okay take me to her."  
  
Al led the way as Sam followed. Seconds later Sam found Akane's passed out body. He scooped her up and ran for the stairs. The flames have taken over most of the wing, which didn't give him much room to carry a body through unharmed. Sam was beginning to panic. All his exits were blocked and there he was, three stories high.  
  
"Sam over here!" Al yelled pointing at a window.  
  
"What? No, you got to be crazy."  
  
"Sam, look there is a pool down there, just like the high dive."  
  
"This is nothing like the high dive, but what choice do I have. The fire is getting more out of control." Sam opened the window and stood on the ledge. He stared at the ground, heard the people yelling and fire sirens screaming. He pushed his legs off and jumped.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*SPLASH*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sam where are you!" Al frantically yelled looking for his friend.  
  
A crowd witnessed Ranma jumping out of the third story window and they started to gather around the pool.  
  
Sam broke the surface of the taking in a deep breath. He grabbed Akane and brought her to the side of the pool. He dragged himself and Akane's body out of the water. The people watched as the red headed girl laid the youngest Tendo on the payment.  
  
"Akane! Can you hear me?" He yelled as he checked her pulse.  
  
Al came up next to Sam and looked at the small hand held computer. "Ziggy say's there is a less then seventy percent chance she will live."  
  
Sam wasn't listening to Al, he was to busy checking if Akane was breathing.  
  
"Damn it." Sam tilted Akane's neck back and began to pump her chest.  
  
"One one thousand. Two one thousand. Three one thousand. Breath." He said as he gave CPR to the young girl. "Come on, come on." He said as he continued.  
  
The crowd grew closer in, wanting to see what would happen.  
  
"Ziggy say's the percentage is dropping...No! Wait it's raising. Keep it up Sam."  
  
"Come on Akane, breath…." He said taking a deep breath and administering mouth to mouth. He waited a second and Akane began to cough. The relief that washed over Sam was incredible. Akane struggled to sit up and hoarsely said, "Ranma."  
  
With a relief laugh Sam took Akane in his arms, or the arms of the body he leaped into and hugged her.  
  
"Oh God, I thought I was going to lose you there."  
  
"Ranma?" Akane said pulling back to look into the deep blue eyes of Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, the cats? How come your not…?" Sam cut her off. "Don't worry about it, I think it was a one time deal. I 'm just glad you're all right."  
  
Sam helped Akane up as the crowd gathered around Akane, hugging her and talking about what happened. Sam walked off to the side so he could talk to Al.  
  
"Okay Sam, looks like you did it then."  
  
"What happens to Ranma?"  
  
As Al started talking, somebody handed Sam a cup of hot water.  
  
"Well, Ranma ends up becoming a Tokyo's Martial Arts Champion and then goes on teaching at the high school. He never marries"  
  
"What about Akane?" Sam asked as he dumped the hot water over his head.  
  
"She ends up marrying a guy from college, but she ends up divorcing him and comes back to run her family's dojo."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"They all end up pretty happy."  
  
"I think I can make two of them much more happier."  
  
"What do you mean Sam? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Watch." Sam smiled at Al and started to make his way to Akane.  
  
"Akane."  
  
"Ranma." She said trying to push through the people. Sam reached her and put his hands on her arms. "Akane."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
They stared into each other eyes, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Go on Sam. Ziggy says the odds of them ending up together are 75.8 percent."  
  
"Akane." Sam brought Akane into his arms and hugged her again. As she pulled back slightly Sam quickly said, "Akane, I don't ever want to lose you."  
  
"Ranma". Akane softly said as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"It's up to 88.5% Sam, those are some good odds.  
  
"Sam smiled pulling Akane closer to him and pressed his lips on hers."  
  
"Holy Cow! You did it Sam! Ranma marries Akane after college. They have four children together. They end up running the dojo together.  
  
Akane pulled back slightly surprised quickly her shocked face faded and she smiled bringing her lip kissed Ranma.  
  
"Oh and get this Ranma becomes The World Champion in the Worlds Marital Art Tournament."  
  
Sam laughed as he hugged Akane after the shared kiss."  
  
"Say good-bye Sam."  
  
He continued to laugh as the blue light engulfed him again. He was off to another time and place to help lives of people he didn't know. That was his mission, he's project, the Quantum Leap.  
  
The end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Hey! Hey! Well it's my first crossover and a strange one at that. Let me thank the afternoon TV which one day I was watching Quantum Leap before a class. Well hope you liked it. If you didn't like how Ranma and Akane ended up together, oh well. It's my fic and I'm a Ranma and Akane Fan! Plus if you ever watch Quantum Leap 9 times out of 10 the show ends happy.  
  
Feedback is always welcomed!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Kayko 


End file.
